


5 MINUTES 100 WORDS: STAR WARS EDITION

by StorytellerSecrets



Series: 100 Words 5 Minutes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ((echo)), (echo), ADHD, Aayla and Quinlan are just living in some weird morally escapist society in this one huh, Ahsoka dies :( and so does ventress :), Ahsoka is alive! but no one else is so :/, Ahsoka plays violin?, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin has a talking sword in his bag, Anakin is an astronomer i don't make the rules, Anakin is tired, Apocalypse, But Also What Is Canon?, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Canon Compliant, Canon What Canon, Climate Change, College teacher AU, DND Style Fantasy, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Global Warming, Good Parent Jango Fett, I have IDEAS for all of these but will they go anywhere? I don't know, INTERPRET WHAT YOU WANT IDK WHAT I'M DOING, Illnesses, Implied Relationships, Not specifically stated relationships, Obi-Wan Kenobi Raises Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan is a dad, Or Is he?, Plague, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Quinlan is Aayla's weird dad, Read at your own discretion, Rex is everyone's older brother, Rex she is not stupid :(, SHIT this rexakin anastasia au might be happening whoops, Security Clearance, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Talking Swords, Tup is Baby, Vague Fantasy Setting, Vampires, Well not really, You never know with me, Young Luke Skywalker, a single chapter that could ostensibly be canon, aaaaah i am filled with embarrassed rage, anakin is still evil, and echo said he was the assertive one, anyways I'm failing college so :/, as a twin i have RIGHTS, baby's first swear word, boba sees ghosts I don't make the rules, boo the empire is bad, but in said weird religiously fascist regime where shit sucks but vaguely, but like "Sith", clone rights! they don't have any but that's sad D:, cody's dead D:, don't ask me what setting these are in i don't know, echo's the dominant twin fight me you bitch, fantasy with less steampunk and more adventuring, he like stars woo-woo, head empty only echo, i don't know but i don't like it, i hate this one so much D:, i have feelings about the latest chapter and none of them are good :), it's qui-gon and he won't shut up, kindad wanna flesh some of these out, lost control of the timer and the prompts, modern with ghosts, more ghosts, mosly implied, my Fanfic and my Stories are written Very Fucking Differently and i Do Not like when they mix, obi-wan's acting in his best impersonation of dooku because that's all he has for "evil", ok she's a little stupid, old houses, sad clones trying to save other younger clones, sometimes my notes are bigger than the fic and that's okay, sometimes there are no notes, space, the end of the world~, the fic is baby, unmodern with ghosts, vague anakin said 'let me say bitch', vague-ish mentions of euthanasia, vague-ish mentions of the systematic killing of old people, where's Echo? nobody knows, who was i to disagree, wow i really have reached new levels here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerSecrets/pseuds/StorytellerSecrets
Summary: The deal is simple: write one-hundred words in five minutes. Once the timer stops, so do you, no matter what. Based off ofone of my ADHD writing exercises.Ch. 1: Security Measures (Cody & Obi-wan)Ch. 2: Old Ghosts (Rex & Anakin)Ch. 3: Same Ghost, Different House (Anakin & Bly)Ch. 4: Dead In The War (Ahsoka & Ventress)Ch. 5: Violin, Violout (Rex & Ahsoka)Ch. 6: Anakiss (Rex/Anakin, Cody/Obi-wan)Ch. 7: Clockmaker Order (Rex/Anakin)Ch. 8: You Are The Apocalypse And You Kidnapped A Guy With A Sword (Jango/Obi-wan)Ch. 9: Morality Is Best Like Cocaine — A Fine White Line (Anakin & Ahsoka & Rex & Obi-wan)Ch. 10: Cliff-facing (Ahsoka & Anakin)Ch. 11: I Guess This Is How We Die (Your Guess Is As Good As Mine) (Aayla & Quinlan)Ch. 12: Where's MY Musical Chairs, huh? (Rex & Echo)Ch. 13: The Stars Are The Nightsky (You, The Sunrise) (Ahsoka & Anakin & Obi-wan)Ch. 14: Looking for a Jedi in the House of a Dead Man (Wolffe & Gregor & Rex)
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly & Anakin Skywalker, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Echo & Rex, Gregor's just there kinda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, unmentioned eventual slowburn CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura/Anakin Skywalker, unmentioned eventual slowburn Jango Fett/Obi-wan Kenobi
Series: 100 Words 5 Minutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943731
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. 143/100: Security Measures

**Author's Note:**

> As always I use [this prompt generator](https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/) to get me going.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 150 word story in the adventure genre. It's about a superhero and should include a mysterious suitcase. Also use the sentence 'We can repair this.' ~~Bonus prompt: There is a great storm. ~~~~~~

“What’s in the bag?” the man asked from where he was leaning against the booth. Obi-wan stopped, surprised.

“Excuse me?” he replied.

“It’s standard protocol. We have to make sure you aren’t bringing in anything bad.”

Obi-wan stared. Beside him, Anakin was doubled over laughing.

“You’re—you’re new, right? Please tell me you’re new.” Anakin grinned between gasps. Obi-wan sighed.

“What’s so funny?” the man, who couldn’t be called observant, said as Cody himself walked through the doors.

“Is there a problem?” Cody asked and the man instantly stood at attention.

“Not at all, boss. Just making sure we check his stuff,” he said, pointing to the bag slung over Obi-wan’s shoulder.

Cody raised a pointed eyebrow, unimpressed. “I’m your boss, rookie, but who do you think is  _ my  _ boss?” Cody asked dryly, before turning to Obi-wan. “Sir. You’re late.”

The man blanched.


	2. 113/100: Old Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 800 word story in the science fiction genre. It's about an addict and should include a very small television. Also use the sentence 'You don't have to love me.' ~~Bonus prompt: Civilization has come to an end. ~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *uses nothing from my prompts*
> 
> Me: I'm doing great

The house was old. It was old, and it was big, and that was the  _ only _ reason things were happening the way they were.

“I think it’s a ghost,” Ahsoka said unprompted. Fives blanched and, from where they were seated on the couch, gripped Tup a little tighter.

Rex sighed.

“It’s not a ghost,” he said.

Cody nodded from where he was crouched half-inside a kitchen cabinet. “Well, if it’s anything, it’s these damn pipes, Rex ol’ boy.”

Rex glared. “Don’t call me that.”

From where he was sitting on the table, Anakin smirked. “Not a ghost?” he asked. “What am I, chopped liver?”

“Yes, now shut up,” Rex said under his breath.


	3. 201/100: Same Ghost, Different House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 200 word story in the fairy tale genre. It's about a ruthless murderer and should include headphones. Also use the sentence 'I don't need any sleep.' ~~Bonus prompt: The story takes place two-hundred years from now. ~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: these prompts are really cool I'd like to use them  
> Me: *does not*

The ceiling echoed a  _ thunk! _

“Aayla, I think something’s wrong with the wiring!” Bly called out. From the kitchen, Aayla let out a soft laugh.

“It’s over eighty years old, Bly. I’d be worried if there  _ wasn’t  _ something wrong with the house.” She said, voice muffled from the distance.

Bly nodded at the dark. He was alone in an unlit, possibly-haunted basement with no way to see except for a penlight. This was fine.

Turning around to look from the stairwell to the breaker, Bly let out a half-shouted curse, only muffled by the hand he hastily slapped over his mouth. If Aayla caught him screaming like a baby she’d never let him live it down.

It should be mentioned that Bly was a firm disbeliever in ghosts. It should be noted that Bly’s disbelief was understandable given he had never met a ghost in his life.

The ghost standing in front of him seemed to disagree.

“Hey, Bly. What do you call someone who’s scared of ghosts?” the apparition asked like they knew each other, eyes glowing red with menace. Bly took a stumbling step back, hand tightening around his pen light.

The ghost grinned, teeth needle-sharp.

“A little bitch.”


	4. 131/100: Dead In The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a 600 word story in the magical realism genre. It's about a ghost and should include a remote control. Also use the sentence 'We can repair this.' ~~Bonus prompt: Your character is hated by everyone. ~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: okay time to stop doing ghost fics  
> Me: *gets ghost prompt* haha fuck

“I am _not_ a ghost!” Ahsoka shouted, tears streaming down her face. Her lekku twitched violently and her clenched hands shook. Her form greyed at the edges.

Ventress leered.

“Oh, my sweet, there’s nothing else you could be,” she said, lifting the young teen’s chin with the cup of her hand.

Through her tears, Ahsoka saw red. She clawed at the older woman’s wrist before taking a stumbling step backwards. The crowd of people around them took no notice as she slammed into them.

Ahsoka ran. Ventress smiled thinly from the background. The girl might deny what had happened, but it seemed she had missed something greater.

After all, if no one could see ghosts, then what did that make of the scowling little boy watching them from six feet back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boy is Boba and yes he can see ghosts I make the rules fuck you


	5. 127/100: Violin, Violout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 400 word story in the fantasy genre. It's about a struggling musician and should include a whistle. Also use the sentence 'Run!' ~~Bonus prompt: Your character is very shy. ~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU! Rex is UUUUH and Ahsoka plays the violin for Reasons and Nothing Makes Any Sense!!!

The violinist had been playing at the side of the street for hours. A case was laid flat on the ground, open, for any generous passerby. The town, a crude mishmash of houses and farms, was hardly in a place to spare any coin.

The musician must be new. New, or stupid.

Everyone knew that you didn’t go to northern Mandalore looking for the _arts._ It just wasn’t done. Apparently, the violinist hadn’t gotten the memo.

They turned, cloak billowing in the wind, and the tips of lekku stuck out like brightly colored sore thumbs. From the points at their head and the banded stripes in their lekku, it looked like a Togruta who had probably lost their way going through the Corellian Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a prompt I'll probably write it!


	6. 172/100: Anakiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 850 word story in the fantasy genre. It's about a scientist and should include not enough money. Also use the sentence 'Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension.' ~~Bonus prompt: Your character is loved by everyone.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I follow the prompts when I want to okay ur not my mom

The room was silent. Hushed murmurings had died out, leaving the faculty side-eyeing the administration. Next to him, Rex felt Cody growing more upset by the minute.

“Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension?” Anakin mock-whispered from his other side. Rex turned an exasperated glare on him and found only a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows in response.

Which, character growth. In the year previous Anakin had been known for reacting in ways that created numerous embarrassing situations whenever anything vaguely romantic was mentioned. Rex was proud of him.

It still didn’t help the problem, though, which was that Cody was going to kill the University’s entire board if Rex didn’t do something fast.

“Hey Codes, isn’t that the guy?” Rex asked hurriedly, pointing to a quiet red-headed professor who was staring rather worriedly at one of the lead proprietors.

“The guy? Like, _the guy?_ ” Anakin asked excitedly before seeing who Rex was pointing at.

“Oh, that’s just Obi-wan.” Anakin supplied disappointedly before whisper-shouting, “Hey, Obi-wan, come over here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one okay it's funny


	7. 279/100: Clockmaker Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 250 word story in the science fiction genre. It's about a clock maker and should include not enough money. Also use the sentence 'Repeat after me.' ~~Bonus prompt: Winter is long and extremely cold.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t spent four hours watching pocket-watch fixing tutorials you did ~~(also may have forgot to set the timer for the first couple minutes)~~
> 
> **SEE END NOTES FOR FUTURE PLANS FOR THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER!!!!**

Anakin settled a magnifying loupe over an eye. With the visual assistance and the help from a pair of handy style-7 tweezers he could clearly see the problem.

Did he necessarily need the pair of curved tweezers for identifying and fixing a broken balance staff? No. But did he _want_ it?

“Frivolous use of unnecessary tools, Anakin,” the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Obi-wan said as Anakin meticulously stripped the caliber.

Anakin scoffed. Obi-wan wasn’t even there. He couldn’t tell Anakin what to do. Besides, he was fixing this gratis. He was practically a saint already. What’s wrong with a little luxury?

Speaking of luxury, it might be better if he _did_ charge for this one, Code be damned. A seventeen-jewel watch, intricately made, with a case detailing a pair of _jai’galaar’la sur’haii’se_.

Jaig eyes. Anakin was fixing a watch made of 18-karat gold with jaig eyes plated on the front. If he wasn’t sure the man who’d given it to him had earned them he’d be offended.

As it stood, it was hard not to be impressed. Still, ignoring that the man had been kind enough to offer payment when he surely _knew_ that wasn’t how things worked, and ignoring how good he’d gotten along with Ahsoka, and ignoring how _unbearably_ attractive the man was, this was just a job.

Carefully removing the hairspring, he pulled the balance from the wheel and proceeded to carefully hammer the domed and flat punches at the ends until the balance retained its points again.

Perfection. It definitely didn’t need three more slight adjustments to account for the side and front shake. Because Anakin was just that good. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In writing the tags for this on my Tumblr, I decided that this was a fully-fleshed out Rexakin Anastasia AU and that it also must be written. Some notes:
> 
> \+ The Order is a union of workers who don't charge for their services (will be explained in fic or if asked through comments)  
> \+ This was not meant to happen  
> \+ I have a lot of notes and will not share them all (spoilers for the story) but if asked questions will elaborate and explain as best I can without giving too much away  
> \+ It will be more than one chapter  
> \+ a LOT more than one chapter  
> \+ Codywan will also be happening eventually  
> \+ Rex is Anastasia  
> \+ the only ploy is the con for Rex's heart (and taking over the government)  
> \+ no magic but some cool shit probably
> 
> **PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS IF YOU LIKE IT!!!! <3 **


	8. 207/100: You Are The Apocalypse And You Kidnapped A Guy With A Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a 100 word story in the seasonal genre. It's about a nurse who knows more than the doctors and should include a story. Also use the sentence 'Shut up.' Bonus prompt: There seems to be no one left on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: fuck the bonus prompts  
> Me: only fucking uses the bonus prompt
> 
> **SEE END NOTES LONGER THAN THE FIC FOR CONTEXT I MADE UP**

It could never be said that Jango was a  _ bad _ person. Morally dubious and with a propensity to make stupid decisions, sure. But really and truly evil, beyond reasonable doubt?

No. It simply couldn’t be argued, not even after he dragged a soaking wet and quite possibly dead man out of a ditch and into the trunk of his car. Not even, indeed, after he bound and gagged the bleeding idiot and locked him down in his basement.

The circumstances were a bit extreme, okay? And yeah, without context, it looked pretty bad. But it’d been years since Jango had seen another person that didn’t look exactly like him or his son, and he had some fucking questions. Mainly, what kind of idiot takes a  _ sword _ to a gunfight, because that was kind of hard to miss.

The point was that Jango never saw himself as a bad guy, so, objectively, it was a bit of a surprise when the guy started screaming. Surprising, albeit mostly because Jango had been relatively convinced the man was dead.

  
What  _ wasn’t _ surprising was that Boba had snuck into the basement to greet the possibly-undead interloper. He was, after all, his father’s son. Still, that didn’t make the situation any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**  
>  \+ Modern AU, no magic  
> \+ Jango is the apocalypse and by this I mean he woke up in a world of clones and zero idea what was happening  
> \+ he regained his past memory slowly but still does NOT know why everyone looks like him  
> \+ mixes shit up (where's Jaster? is Arla still around? man does NOT know a fucking thing)  
> \+ he broke out/ran away from the government/Kaminoans (because they're evil and also controlling all the other clones to make THEM evil)  
> \+ Jango tbh isn't entirely sure HE isn't a clone because he knows NOTHING about what's happening  
> \+ he has no idea he's the Prime, man's so fucking angry because he doesn't remember shit  
> -  
> \+ After like four years of running and hiding (and seeing NO ONE other than clones and Kaminoans, which _where did all the people **go,**_ he finds a group of survivors (non-clones) who also don't know what's going on but know a little more than he does because they remember stuff from before  
> \+ Don't know the details but they don't trust him because he is/looks like a clone (I mean Jango doesn't really trust himself either so,,  
> \+ Anyways most of them will be killed off except like two and he'll slowly fall in love with one of them and they're cute anyways she get's pregnant and the other fucker who we all liked because he was nice betrays them and gets her killed  
> \+ DW Boba's born first tho  
> \+ (Or...is he? Jango knows he had to have been because Boba's there, that's his _son_ but the circumstance all blurs. And Boba looks nothing like his mother and everything like Jango...)  
> \+ Obvs Jango kills the guy (he thinks but no) but then he can't find anyone else for ages UNTIL  
> \+ _*spiderman theme song*_ Obi-wan, Obi-wan, stupid bitch has a sword i can't  
> \+ Yes they will also fall in love  
> \+ No I do not know the details  
> \+ Yes Anakin, Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex will be relevant  
> \+ fuck u I like them  
> \+ Anakin went evil idk maybe he likes a world of just clones  
> \+ Cody is a mind-controlled evil bitch but we still love and support him  
> \+ Rex is Fucking Tired and Ahsoka is AWOL 99% of the time  
> \+ Seriously guys where the FUCK is everybody else idek know  
> \+ Obi-Wan has Luke, Leia, Ahsoka, and Rex and that's it everyone else is (?dead? in prison? in real life because this is all a simulation? i have no idea what i'm doing? i have no idea what i'm doing)  
> \+ No I do not know where any of them are at the start of this
> 
> \+ These notes are longer than the chapter  
> \+ Not sorry
> 
> **PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS I LOVE YOU**


	9. 322/100: Morality Is Best Like Cocaine — A Fine White Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 550 word story in the fantasy genre. It's about a travelling salesman and should include a sword. Also use the sentence 'Sorry I hung up on you, I didn't mean to answer the call.' ~~Bonus prompt: The Sun is failing.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the power of naming chapters is consuming me
> 
> ~~i'm not losing track of the timers u are~~

“Anakin!” A voice boomed from his pack and Anakin winced. The innkeeper he’d been unsuccessfully bartering with raised a judgemental eyebrow.

“Chosen One!” the loud voice blared, “The one who will bring balance to the Force, justice to the weak, prosperity to the poor, and unity to all! It is time to defeat the Dark and rise up against the Sith! Hear my call, Anakin Skywalker!”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Anakin heard someone mutter. It was probably Rex.

Glancing back, Anakin saw Rex staring at the bag with an increasing level of annoyance. His hand was on his holster and it looked as though he was considering shooting the damn thing. Next to him, Ahsoka was valiantly trying not to giggle.

Definitely Rex, then.

Coming up behind them, Obi-wan tried to give the air of dignified nobility going for a stroll. Considering both his arms were clearly broken at frankly astonishing angles and the clawed and bloodied tunic he was still wearing, it worked surprisingly well.

It was a good thing Cody wasn’t meeting up with them until after Stewjon. At this rate, he would’ve given himself an aneurysm.

“Yes, Anakin, that _is_ who you are, isn’t it?” Obi-wan asked regally, teeth glinting as he stuck up his nose at the innkeeper. The innkeeper, who was a hulking man with a solemn glare and a scar-covered head, was not impressed.

“Kenobi,” was all the innkeeper said. Wonderful, Anakin thought. That’s just what they needed: more people Obi-wan knew. It’s not as though eighty percent of those people had already tried to _kill_ them or anything.

“No, no,” Obi-wan drawled. “It’s _Darth_ Kenobi now. I’m a vampire now, you see, tasting for blood and all.” He smiled, giving clear view to the points of his teeth, and lifted a mangled arm in a facsimile of a pointed wave. “I’m _evil_ , Windu.”

The innkeeper just snorted. Anakin felt like bashing his head into the doorframe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me?


	10. 130/100: Cliff-facing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ~~Write a 350 word story in the crime genre.~~ It's about an astronomer ~~and should include a mysterious liquid. Also use the sentence 'This is delicious!' Bonus prompt: Your character has lost someone dear.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there's a pun in here somewhere)
> 
> This one is short but chapter thirteen is going to be long (I forgot the timer but like....real bad) so it sort of makes up for it.

“Is this really that important, Master?” Ahsoka asked, staring uneasily at the jagged rock face ahead of them. Behind her, Anakin grinned.

“Come on, Snips. The Colossaeus Circuli has the Jed’aii comet coming around  _ tonight _ . For the first time in  _ centuries _ , ‘Soka,” Anakin said emphatically as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Ahsoka looked to him and then back to the sheer of the cliff. She took a step back in trepidation. Anakin squeezed her arm gently.

“Besides,” he started with a grin, “You’re the one who wanted me to teach you.”

Ahsoka grimaced. “Yeah, but I wanted to learn how to make starcharts, not how to  _ kill myself _ climbing a mountain.” Still, she tightened the straps of her backpack. It was clear she wasn’t getting out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe Anakin like stars + Skyguy = astronomer
> 
> Also, to those who care, I know I'm chronically bad at remembering things and sticking to schedules, but I want to start posting a chapter of _something_ once a week, so Sundays are going to be my update day (to clarify, it might not be a chapter for this fic, but it will be a chapter of A fic)! Let's see how long this'll last!


	11. 301/100: I Guess This Is How We Die (Your Guess Is As Good As Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 800 word story in the suspense genre. It's about a religious fanatic ~~and should include a contract. Also use the sentence 'Leave me alone!' ~~Bonus prompt: The story takes place two-hundred years from now.~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this one :(
> 
> (written the way I write short stories, not fanfiction)

“We’re all going to die!” A man shouted from above the crowd. Around him, the people cheered in agreement. Adults vigorously nodded and waved their baby’s arms. Children shrieked in applause. Encircling the younglings, able-bodied adults stood in assent.

The smell of cooking meat permeated the air. At the edges of the crowd, tall figures in black full-body suits jabbed electrified prods at particularly enervated protestors. The aggrieved protesters screamed in applause, and the patrolmen moved on.

One man, a middle-aged figure with a slight grey to his long wrapping hair, was not moving or screaming nearly enough. He hadn’t been for the last protests, either. The prod came his way with increasing frequency. He fell to the ground and every time he shook more as he stood up.

Behind him stood a young woman. She moved as the crowd moved, cheered when they cheered, screamed when they screamed. She behaved excellently, and rarely needed incentive to protest.  Her long brown hair was pulled back in two plaits. One was singed and unravelling, the other was not. Her dress, a powder blue halter, was torn at the stomach.

The prod was directed towards the man. The woman surged forward with the crowd. It hit.

She fell. The cobble of the road tore at her knees and palms, and she heaved out a scream like no other. Satisfied, the patrol moved on once she got to her feet and started cheering.

The man in front of her didn’t notice her plight. His eyes held no spark of recognition. He didn’t know her anymore, and she had no reason to protect him. He was old enough to have been Cycled ages ago, and only hadn’t because of a paperwork error.

Aayla didn’t care. He was her father, whether Quinlan knew it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me regardless??


	12. 261/100: Where's MY Musical Chairs, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ~~Write a 800 word story in the science fiction genre. It's about an emperor and should include a flag.~~ Also use the sentence 'What problem?' Bonus prompt: Your character is fearless to the point of stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember like a month ago when I said I'd have a schedule? Good times, man, good times.
> 
> ~~Personal Note: I can't keep a schedule because I can't focus. I can't focus because I'm failing college. I'm failing college because I can't focus or keep a schedule. ADHD is kicking my ass so writing will be done largely as procrastinating for said classes I'm failing.~~

Rex felt the tension building in his neck. Casually, he stretched it to one side, lowering his other shoulder. Turn, extend, repeat.

It helped that he didn’t have to look at the mess in front of him while he was doing it. The mess, which included discarded flimsi and charcoal sticks scattered over the floor and overturned chairs lying haphazardly, wasn’t very impressive. Hardly a reason to call in a commanding officer.

There had better be some extenuating circumstances with it, though, or they were going to regret calling him in on his time off.

Rex eyed Echo, who was sitting gleefully in the only upright chair. Echo, sprawled triumphantly on the seat, smiled sweetly in return.

“Captain,” he said, saluting with perfect precision. Rex narrowed his eyes. Neither party relented.

“Echo. What is this?” Rex asked slowly, gesturing to the room. Echo grinned brighter.

“Musical chairs!” he responded happily, and that explained the overturned chairs and jizz music playing in the background.

The answer was clearly misleading. Perfect ARC response.

“Then why is Fives bleeding from a head wound on the floor?” Rex asked.

Sitting on the ground next to Fives, who was groaning emphatically and clutching his injured head, Jesse didn’t bother to look up from his holopad when he supplied drolly, “Fives bet him candy.”

Rex looked up at the ceiling. The tension in his neck was easily becoming a headache. Fives with candy was an anxious-cum-manic mess.  _ Echo _ with candy meant endless damage control.

Suddenly, a more pressing thought occurred. Rex frowned.

  
“Wait. Why wasn’t  _ I _ invited?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me?


	13. 630/100: The Stars Are The Nightsky (You, The Sunrise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a 950 word story in the suspense genre. It's about a lonely farmer ~~and should include a watch. Also use the sentence 'Thanks for nothing.'~~ Bonus prompt: Civilization has come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I??? Actually used the prompt???? I forgot the timer tho

The sun fell with the swing of a pendulum. One moment it was day and in the next far-off stars were the only source of illumination. The world was a coin abruptly flipped to the other side, cast into immediate shadow.

Ahsoka shivered. The ground beneath her boots was freezing, soil cracking in rivulets and miniature canyons as recently-warm turned presently-brumal.

She was lucky the ground only went so deep before it turned to rock. If she’d been standing elsewhere when night fell, somewhere with thicker topsoil, it would have caved underneath her. She would have easily been swallowed.

As it was, the ground could only dip for inches under her weight. It left impressions, clear bootprints in the caving earth, and reminded her a bit of footpaths in the sand. Opposites, but both had come from shaky ground.

The footpaths, however, had not been made alone.

Ahsoka looked up at the vast black of space. What light came from the distant stars brought neither comfort nor warmth, and she shivered again. It was uncomfortable to be standing in the cold, like sitting with a scratch you can’t itch. It didn’t _hurt_ , but it was a near thing.

There was so little that really hurt anymore. It was so uncommon that when something did it wasn’t treated as a hindrance, but a rarity. Something to be immersed in and observed. To be cherished.

Anakin would never have understood that, she knew. Little doubt, with his straightforward way of things. In nearly every possible way, she was certain he’d be confused.

Caring, too, though that went without saying. It was Anakin. Kind and loving was his nature, so deeply imbued in the makings of him. Of course he’d be lovingly worried about her if he knew.

He’d take her aside where no one else could hear, and he’d smile and tell her she’d done enough and it was time to come home, that they’d fix the world like they’d done everything else: together. “You can’t fix the world if you’re broken, Snips,” he’d say, like a hypocrite, and Ahsoka would hug him anyways. He’d hesitate, surprised, but then he’d hug her back, and neither one would let go first.

And it would be hypocritical of him, with how run down he’d become in the face of it all. He’d given up rest and health for the sake of the world. It had been a mirror of how Obi-wan had done things, when he could still walk and talk with reasonable success. Anakin had repeated that until eventually it had passed down to her.

If she had anyone else, she’d give it to them, too. The twins, who Anakin and Obi-wan had so viciously protected, would have taken it easily. Then, when they became self-sacrificial terrors like the rest of her family, she’d yell at them for it and they’d all be hypocritical together.

Anakin would walk her down to the seaside, where it was warm. The sun would sparkle in the waves, and as they walked they would leave footprints in the sand. Luke and Leia would be five-and-a-half and almost-six, respectively, and they’d be terrors in the water, giggling and running up and down the shoreline.

Down the beach, there’d be beach towels and umbrellas laid out. Sitting on a white, pristine towel, Obi-wan would be waiting for them. He would be characteristically blank-faced but when he saw her he’d give her an almost-smile. He’d recognize her face and mouth her name, even if he couldn’t say it, and he’d get to see the blue of the water again before he went back for treatment. He’d be getting better, because someone else could have found the cure. Everyone would be fine.

Ahsoka hated this, if only because it wasn’t real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


	14. 1588/100: Looking for a Jedi in the House of a Dead Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Prompt: Write a 200-word story in the magical realism genre. It's about an art director and should include a cowboy hat. Also, use the sentence 'Repeat after me.' Bonus prompt: Your character has a world-changing idea~~
> 
> I did not use the prompt at all. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what a timer was and came out of a haze 40-minutes later with this  
> I'm not sorry except also I am
> 
> **Notes of import:  
>  \- the clones grow way faster than in canon here  
> \- they live on Earth  
> \- there is no magic**

“Kenobi, you in here?” Wolffe nudged the door open with the tip of his gun, eyes squinting in the dim light. He stepped forward, boots crunching glass underfoot, eyeing the dark rooms carefully.

There was no sign of life. Wrecked furniture was scattered across the room, jagged edges pointing dangerously from the ground. Glass and smashed household items littered the floor. There was water, too, puddling in spots around the room. It made the room smell sour as it mildewed the carpet floors.

The only illumination came from the opened door. The windows were heavily boarded. Wolffe walked blindly to where he thought the lightswitch should be and felt along the wall with his free hand until he found it.

The lights buzzed on. Tiny red spots filled Wolffe’s vision as his eye slowly adjusted. White fluorescent light spilled across the room, brightening the mess in color. Papers stuck together in mostly-dried clumps on the floor. Books had their spines torn open and half-dismembered as they laid strewn on the ground. Bookshelves and desks were smashed over each other. Televisions and laptops were cracked and broken on the ground. The couch, which was the biggest piece of visible furniture, was torn stuffingless and pressed up against the staircase.

Everything looked horrifically waterlogged, though most of the water had dispersed with time. It was not a good sign.

Wolffe breathed out harshly through his nose. They had known from the beginning that finding any remaining Jedi was beyond unlikely. The ones that weren’t dead were likely to have left the planet altogether. For as much as the Empire tried to convince people otherwise, it was despairingly easy to hijack or sneak aboard their flight vessels. Any competent Jedi with the ability to leave would have gone.

That the water had dried in a mostly enclosed area meant that much time had passed. Years, probably, with how deep the floods had gotten in the rest of the area. Maybe even decades.

Still, Kenobi had been their greatest hope. Their damn-near  _ only _ hope with how things had been getting on the ground, frankly.

It wasn’t that hard to sneak aboard a shuttle or to stay hidden until that shuttle docked with an orbiting craft. Wolffe wasn’t the first brother who had done it, even if he had been the first one to go willingly back down to Earth. It could be done, but no one wanted a clone on their ship. People would go to great lengths to keep Vode out.

The Jedi, the Empire said, had worked with the clones before their subsequent betrayal. Despite their apparent elimination, they had remained the only real possibility for Vode survival.

Kenobi, Fulcrum had said, lived here. It was becoming very likely that Fulcrum was not an honest figure. Wolffe wouldn’t be surprised if the Vode’s only ally aboard the KA31N0 orbiter had been stringing them along and secretly harboring anti-clone sentiments. It had happened before.

Humans did not  _ like _ clones. Hated them, more often than not, for the space they took up and the futures they had ruined. Clones were meant to be their saviors. They were made, millions of them, on the KA31N0. They had been made to grow to adulthood within years. It was said that once they reached maturity they were meant to return to Earth and begin reforming the planet. They were trained specifically for environmental conservation and restoration. The Vode had been made as a last-ditch effort to keep Earth from falling apart.

They had been informed, however, that Earth’s condition had been far better than the truth of the matter. By the time they had arrived, already unprepared for the extent of damage, it had been too late.

Earth had become unsalvageable not because the damage was too much but because humans had become unwilling to try. There could be no recovery without human cooperation. The Jedi had been that cooperation until the Empire decided that saving Earth was less profitable than making people slave to live in the stars. There had been no recovery.

Instead, every living and unborn clone had been summarily kicked out of their home, the KA31N0 space orbiter. Humans had taken it and built it to expand and expand. They threw poor workers into building the upperclassmen’s new homes and gave those workers exploitative contracts and repugnant living conditions. Those workers had been given the same choice as the Jedi: join the Empire or die.

The clones had not been given such a choice. They were left on Earth’s corroding doorstep and placed under strict Empirical conditions with the threat of absolute compliance or the deaths of their youngest brothers. They were made to slave across the Earth, tracking and hunting down those who refused to sign their lives away to the Empire.

People aboard the KA31N0 held no love for clones because they knew the clones had failed. The people of Earth hated the Vode because of their alignment with the Empire.

It was not really surprising that this ‘Fulcrum’ had not truly held any goodwill for the Vode.

But Wolffe had been so  _ careful _ this time. The opportunity had seemed so real when it had been made.  _ Find Kenobi and he will give you a choice. Your lives for those of your brothers. _ Wolffe would do it. Any vod older than three would do it. Ensuring the safety of their youngest was paramount. It meant everything.

It seemed an unattainable goal, but Fulcrum had made it seem possible.

Behind him, Gregor sighed from the doorway. It was a sharp, cutting noise. “I don’t think he’s here,” he said, and disappointment could hardly cover the enormity of this failure. It was nothing short of agonizing, to be so close to salvation and yet so impossibly far from it.

Wolffe dragged his knuckles across the stinging of his eyes.  _ Fuck. _

Clones were not made to cry. Exhibiting emotions had not been their purpose. In front of the Empire and most other humans, it was a punishable offense. Punishments for clones rarely aggregated as minor injuries.

Vode did not tell secrets. The lapse of emotional control was always a secret. Clone-only spaces were not safe, but they were far more so than those that weren’t. There were no humans in this area.

The sound of someone moving for him shook him from his thoughts. Wolffe looked up as Rex pushed his way past Gregor and through the door.

“No,” Rex said obstinately, “No, he’s got to be here.”

They weren’t technically sure that this Kenobi was a he, but most Vode generally assumed that terms like pronouns were easily interchangeable. It didn’t really matter because humans rarely talked to clones. Ordered, yes, and yelled at or condemned. But spoke? It didn’t happen.

“He isn’t,” Wolffe growled, and it was a wet and throaty sound. He wiped at his eyes again.

Rex glared. He had always been the most stubborn, the most adamant in their search for change. It was the fault of his trainer, who had been a similar man. Most of the Jedi had not been trainers nor ever stepped off the Earth, but Anakin Skywalker had been an exception. He had taught many Vode, and despite the unconventional nature of his teachings, every clone under his command performed exceptionally well.

He had joined the Empire, under the threat of his Earth-living wife. Rex had never forgiven him for that. Still, because of Skywalker, Rex was the most stubborn shit on the planet. Even reconditioning hadn’t changed that.

“He is,” Rex insisted with a fold to his arms, like he was months old instead of five. “He’s here.  _ Someone  _ sent that message, and you and Gregor and I are the only ones around.”

Wolffe let out a breath. Something snapped in the background. “Rex,” he said.

Rex wasn’t listening. “He’s got to be here. You haven’t even looked upstairs and you’re already giving up!” Rex moved toward the stairs as he spoke. Wolffe heard another, louder snapping sound.

“Rex!” Wolffe snapped, but Rex only yelled back.

“You never listen to me! I’m not  _ stupid _ , you know! I know how to think! Stop treating me like a kid, Cody!” Rex breathed heavily, his chest heaving with the effort.

Wolffe knew that his little brother hadn’t come back from reconditioning unscathed. Rex, who was barely matured  _ now _ , had come back as a scraggly cadet with nearly every wire crossed. It hadn’t helped him at all, and barely changed the demeanor of his that the Empire had been so concerned about. It hadn’t made him forget about Cody as it was meant to, though Wolffe’s own three iterations had for a time.

What it  _ had _ done was jumble his memories, shred his associative thinking, and utterly annihilated his emotion-control responses. Hence, yelling at Wolffe about Cody treating him like a kid. The last time any of them had seen Cody, Rex  _ had _ been a kid.

For Wolffe, reconditioning had always left sensory processing issues and sudden bouts of anger. For Gregor, hallucinations. Fox had lost time and blacked out constantly. Bly had to wear a mouthguard to stop him from biting through his tongue when his fits of panic started. Cody, before he’d been killed, had gotten paranoid.

Behind Rex, another snap sounded. Rex and Gregor both moved to look where Wolffe was staring.

At the top of the stairway, a blonde-haired little boy snapped a rubber band against his wrist.

“Hi,” the little boy said with another snap, “are you looking for my dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I expand this story later I'll add a link to it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a prompt/suggestion I'll probably write it!


End file.
